


scrap 1

by writeasoph



Series: Scrap Septiplier [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fear, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, idek, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING SUICIDE ATTEMPT</p><p>Jack struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scrap 1

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished because i couldn't bare continuing

With water lashing against the back of his head, he closed his eyes. His chest was on fire, his lungs flooding with liquid and his body screaming at him to move, but he couldn't. If he did he would only be even more of a disappointment, even more of a burden, even more useless. What else was he supposed to do?

But what about Mark?

At that thought, his eyes opened to see dark spots littering his clouded vision. Mark will be better off without me. Mark won't have to worry anymore this way. Mark can move on this way. I am doing the right thing. At this point, his thoughts were reflecting his vision, becoming messy and dysfunctional. The idea of Mark stained his mind like red wine and he couldn't quite decide if him being alive would benefit his boyfriend anymore. He knew Mark would take care of him until the day he died, never leaving, never getting tired. The man was dedicated and determined to protect anyone that meant something to him. No matter how many times Jack suggested Mark leaving him, and that it would be better and so much easier for him to live a normal life, Mark refused. He was utterly in love and declined each of Jack's offers. Jack liked to wonder if it was because Mark was scared that if he left, this would happen. 

As Jack felt his legs go limp, he concentrated all of his energy to keep his head in the basin, stopping him from gaining any oxygen. Intent on Mark consuming his last thoughts, to his dismay he imagined Mark's reaction once he returned home. In an instant, he felt his heart drop to his stomach. The image of Mark standing in the doorway behind him, rushing towards his flaccid body and cradling it in his arms before becoming nothing more than a broken mess of sobs and tears. Jack felt his arms go weak, but couldn't tell if it was because of his lack of oxygen or the pure image damaging him. 

Is this really the right thing to do? 

Choking on the water now, Jack realised this was his last chance to back out. Last chance to let himself see Mark again, let himself live again and let himself stop the pain that he would probably cause his family. His body felt so tired, so weak. 

For Mark.

With the little strength that Jack had left, he pushed himself away from the sink. Incapacitated, he fell to the ground, unable to stop himself. Turning to his side, he tried to cough out all the water that had filled his lungs. His breaths were shallow and small. Shaking, he stayed on the floor and moved himself to sit with his back against the wall. 

Now came the tears. Oh god no Mark is going to be so mad at me what if he doesn't love me anymore he's going to send me to the therapist again I'm going to have to take more pills he's going to be so disappointed I was improving and now look what I've done oh no oh no oh no. The thoughts circled through his mind again and again like a carousel. His head hung between his knees and the thought of trying again entered his mind. No I'm not doing it again. I can't back out twice. 

Then he heard the familiar sound of the front door shutting and a key placed in its lock. Panic surging through him, the image of Mark entering the room resurfaced which sent fear coursing through his veins. 

"Jack?"

His head shot up as Jack heard his name. The sound of his voice calmed Jack slightly before remembering the storm that would probably hit in a few seconds as Mark discovered what he had done.

"In here," he spoke feebly, his voice lacking volume and emotion. Closing his eyes he braced himself, and his head fell between his knees once more.

As Mark entered the bathroom, he was shocked. His boyfriend looked to have crumbled, his tense form wrapped in itself against the wall. His green hair was fading and wet


End file.
